


Lazy Days

by xigbarlove



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Isa has glasses I guess, M/M, idiots being lovers, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigbarlove/pseuds/xigbarlove
Summary: A short fic for Akusai month where Lea annoys Isa and he realizes that he's morosexual.





	Lazy Days

"Lea, would you please get your feet out of my face?," said Isa as he read a book. The couple were lounging on the couch on their day off and Isa was increasingly growing annoyed at how long his boyfriend is. 

"Hey, I can't help it. Where else am I gonna put my legs?," Lea responded with a smirk. He seemed to enjoy annoying him.

Isa looked up from his book and adjusted his glasses. "Maybe on the floor?"

"Eh, I dunno. I kinda like putting my feet here." Lea then moved one of his feet to Isa's face and poked him with his toe.

"Le-," Isa pushed his boyfriends foot away as the man broke out into a fit of laughter. "You're such a child."

Lea crossed his arms. "And you're such a grump."

Isa only sighed in response then went back to reading.

They were silent for a bit until Lea had another bright idea of how to annoy Isa. He suddenly moved his head into Isa's lap and looked up at him from under the book. 

"Lea..," he sighed again.

Lea couldn't contain his laughter. "What?" 

Isa finally set his book aside on the table and looked down at his red-headed partner. "Now why are you so insistent on getting my attention?"

"I dunno, I guess I just like messin' with ya. You're so serious sometimes and I like to try and make you smile." Lea poked Isa's nose.

"Well, I don't believe that interrupting me while I read is the best way of getting me to smile." 

"I used to do it all the time when we were kids, you have it memorized?" Lea tapped the side of his head, "It would eventually make you laugh.

Isa did indeed remember how annoying Lea has always been. "And why do you think that is?"

Lea flashed a toothy grin. "Because you think I'm cute. Even if you complain about how irritating I am, you know you like it." 

A grin was forming on Isa's face. "Is that so? You think I'm attracted to your stupidity?" 

"Yep. There's a term for that, I think."

Isa rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Yeah, sure there is."

"See, just like I said. There's that smile I wanted." Lea jumped up and attacked Isa with a barrage of kisses. 

"Alright, you win," he said as he pushed Lea away. 

Lea gleefully pointed to himself. "How about you buy the winner some ice cream?"

Isa shook his head and grabbed his book again. "Now you're pushing it."

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more LeaIsa trash.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
